Paperwork
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Toshiro is literally up to his ears in paperwork, as usual. Rangiku is drunk, as usual. Karin is helping him handle the paperwork...not so usual. What's going on? - Only rated due to alcohol mentioning.


**Bleach Oneshot**

**Paperwork**

**Friendship/Humor**

**Toshiro H./ Karin K.**

**Toshiro is literally up to his ears in paperwork, as usual. Rangiku is drunk, as usual. Karin is helping him handle the paperwork...not so usual. What's going on?**

**(Don't own Bleach. Just a kooky anime-only, still-love-anyway, HitsuKarin fan.)**

* * *

Paperwork

* * *

Toshiro placed a piece of paper on the top of a high pile of white parchment. Then he leaned back and let out a sigh, his eyes darting to one side of the room.

The side still cluttered with unfinished paperwork.

Slightly irked, he propped his arm up against his desk and rested his head on the heel of his hand.

Paperwork completed: 3,000 pages.

Paperwork to **be** completed: Approximately 10,375.2. (Rangiku's signature was required for a couple of 'em, seeing as how they were bills for her alcohol expenses.)

Yep. Lots and lots of paperwork. No way was he getting in his nap that day. Not that he'd want to anyway, seeing as how Rangiku had spilled a great deal of sake all over the ouch during **her** latest nap. They cleaned it up, but the scent lingered. And there was no way he was sleeping with that stench in his nose.

As if to take his mind off the incredibly large amount of paperwork that he still had to do, someone came knocking on his door. "Hey, Toshiro!" a voice called out. "Think I can come in?"

Toshiro had to reign in his Spiritual Pressure when he heard that. "You know who I am," he growled.

The door then opened up and Karin Kurosaki stepped in. "Yeah, yeah," she said. "I know. **Captain** Hitsugaya."

"If you know, then address me as such," Toshiro said, finishing up another piece of paperwork and placing it in the 'complete' pile. "Why are you even here, Kurosaki?"

"Hey," Karin whined. "You know, I'm curious. Why is it you want me to call you 'Captain,' but you keep calling me and my brother 'Kurosaki?'"

"Because that's who you are," Toshiro answered simply, beginning on another piece of paperwork. "Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Karin. Just as the Kuchiki clan has Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia."

"All you're gonna do is confuse people when you say stuff like that. You **do **know that, right?" Karin asked, sweat dropping slightly.

"I'm aware," Toshiro said. "But so long as the person I'm referring to knows that I'm speaking to them, it's not that big a deal."

Karin chuckled. "I wonder if you'd say that if there was a Lieutenant Hitsugaya around here."

Toshiro then gave her a glare. "What are you doing here, Kurosaki?" he asked again. "Have you come to see your brother?"

"Nah," Karin responded. "I've already seen him. **You,** on the other hand, promised me a soccer match, remember?"

Toshiro froze in his work.

Whoops.

"You forgot," Karin drawled, folding her arms and allowing Toshiro to see her weapon.

A brand new soccer ball.

No spots, save the ones that was sewed onto it.

No scuff marks, save the newer ones that came because Karin was kicking it on the way there.

And a shiny surface that so clearly said, "You're in for it this time, Toshiro."

Needless to say, Toshiro hated that soccer ball. But he hated himself even more. "I remembered," he said, placing yet another piece of paper in the 'complete' pile. "I simply can't keep my appointment today. As you can see, I'm busy." He turned to face the paperwork in the 'incomplete' and 'Rangiku must do' piles.

Yeah. Too much work, something even Karin had to agree with. "That's a lot of paperwork," she said, taking in the fact that the paperwork easily covered the wall, hiding the books on the shelf. "Why don't you have your lieutenant do it? Isn't that her job?"

"It's her job, yes," Toshiro admitted, "but I can't get her to do it when she's drunk."

"Man," Karin breathed. "Looks like you got your work cut out for you, huh?"

"Yes," Toshiro said, getting up from his chair and organizing some of the paperwork on his cluttered desk. "That's why I'm stuck here." He picked up a pile of papers and started to leave the office. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get these reports down to Kyoraku."

"Need some help?" Karin asked, turning to face his back.

"I've got it," Toshiro said.

"No, you don't," Karin retorted, seconds before Toshiro stepped on a sake bottle that Rangiku was nice enough to leave on the ground.

The effects were immediate.

Toshiro hit the ground with a resounding THUD, forcing the papers out of his hands and into the air. Then he grumbled. "Rangiku!" he shouted.

Naturally, his lieutenant was not capable of hearing him, seeing as how she was sleeping off the alcohol she drank that morning.

His day, it was not.

After he forced himself up and started picking up the papers, Karin chuckled. "Need some help?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked curiously, looking over to face her.

"This is a lot of work to do," Karin clarified. "It'll go faster with the two of us instead of just you."

Toshiro had the desire to force her out of his office so he could get back to work, but for some reason – perhaps the soccer ball in her hand – Toshiro refused to do anything.

However, he did say one word.

"Fine."

* * *

"You've got more paperwork than I thought you did," Karin grunted, attempting to follow Toshiro to the Squad One offices with a three foot tall mound of paperwork in her arms.

"I am aware of that," Toshiro replied. "That's why you're helping me, right?"

"I know," Karin retorted. "That doesn't make this easy."

Toshiro just had to sigh. Was this really Captain Shiba's kid? She was so...whiny.

Finally, at the main offices just inside the Squad One headquarters, Karin just had it. "Ugh! I need a break!" she exclaimed, dumping the bunch of paperwork on the first available desk.

"Kurosaki!" Toshiro exclaimed. "You can't put them there! We have to deliver these reports to Kyoraku's office."

"Well, give me a minute, would ya?" Karin asked, stretching slightly. "I'm not used to this like you are."

Toshiro deadpanned. "Yes, I see that," he said. "Now pick the reports back up and let's get moving. My arms are getting tired."

"You got it, Captain," Karin huffed, picking the paperwork up and making her way to Toshiro.

That's when she had to be mean.

"You coming, Captain Grade Schooler?"

The expected results were quite instantaneous.

"KUROSAKI!"

* * *

Kyoraku skimmed through the top layer of paperwork that Toshiro and Karin had brought over. "Thank you," he said. "I'll have Nanao-chan get these filed away." Then he noticed the fact that they were totally out of breath. "You two alright?"

"We're fine," they said simultaneously.

Kyoraku grinned. "So, Toshiro," he said, "who's the girl? Your lady friend?"

"No!" Toshiro snapped, his face light red. "She is not!"

"Why would you even ask that, Old Man!?" Karin practically screeched.

"Old man?" Kyoraku repeated. "I'm not Old Man Yama, you know."

"Would you rather I call you Goat Face too?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Goat Face?"

That did it. Anybody could sense the rise in Spiritual Pressure from that one.

Instantly, Toshiro grabbed Karin's wrist, bade the new Head Captain goodbye, and raced out of the office as quickly as he could.

* * *

Toshiro and Karin wheezed as they slowed down near the Squad Ten training area. "What...was...that for...Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"Don't...ever...call Kyoraku by a nicknames," Toshiro wheezed. "He's starting to become a bit like Yamamoto in that light."

"Got it," Karin said.

Then they both let out a terrible sigh and fell against each other's backs.

Then they both looked at each other.

That's when Karin started laughing.

Toshiro got caught up in it for a second, but other than that, he was pretty silent, doing nothing more than wiping his brow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Karin laughed. "It's just...that was definitely a whole lot more fun than soccer practice."

"You think running from the Head Captain is fun?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah," Karin responded. "Didn't you?"

"Hardly," Toshiro said, turning away from her and regaining his serious demeanor.

"Ah, come on," Karin said, crossing her legs. "Not even a little bit?"

Toshiro, knowing that Karin was not going to turn, thought about it or a second.

And while he still refused to admit that fleeing for his life was fun, he had to admit one thing.

"That was certainly more amusing than paperwork."

* * *

**D.T.B: Here's a HitsuKarin for you guys. Ugh. Can't get ENOUGH of these two! If anybody might have an idea for a HitsuKarin multi-chap lying around somewhere that they don't want to use, think you can tell me? I could use the inspiration for these guys. In the meantime, please review and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
